


Lavender and purple

by livingcacophony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, Doppelganger, Gacha Life, OOC, crackfic, omg why, possibly, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingcacophony/pseuds/livingcacophony
Summary: Aoba thinks Kyoko is cosplaying her.Rated for teens due to the mayor character death.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Suzukaze Aoba, Suzukaze Aoba & Everyone, Touyama Rin/Yagami Kou (platonic)
Kudos: 1





	Lavender and purple

Suzukaze Aoba is walking on a street close to Hope's Peak Academy, she was walking casually when she suddenly sees a girl she thinks is cosplaying.

(She'll thank Hifumi-senpai later for her help to know more about cosplay).

Suzukaze casually approaches the person.

"Umm, excuse me… are you cosplaying me?", she asks.

"What?", asks the other girl with lavender coloured hair and purple eyes, confusion on her face.

"I asked if you are cos-", Suzukaze screams casually, because that's how she is.

"No, I'm not.", the girl whose identity is obvious at this point bluntly says.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", Suzukaze apologises.

Uncomfortable silence.

"What is your name?", Suzukaze politely asks.

"… Kirigiri Kyoko, Ultimate Detective at Hope's Peak Academy"

"Then… I'm sorry Kirigiri-san!", Suzukaze apologises, again.

"Oh, it's not a problem. There are many people that share the same hair and/or eye colour in real life."

Suzukaze then realises she is not original and she pales.

"Thank you. G-goodbye!", Suzukaze goes away, having a mental breakdown.

Kirigiri goes away, confused at what just happened.

She then proceeds to find a murder to solve.

Later, at Eagle Jump, everybody notices Suzukaze is out of character. It was a normal day for Suzukaze, from her perspective.

Takimoto was being shy and cute, as always.

Toyama internally mourned Yagami's absence for the seventh time, having anxiety her cru- I mean, long time friend got a boyfriend, even though they were platonically dating.

Mochizuki was hungry af, and possibly was considering vore.

Ahagon casually shooted people, and Hazuki was nosebleeding, not because of arousal, but because Ahagon had just killed her. Even though it was possibly both.

Then Suzukaze remembers it is the design contest of this year.

*This is it, I'll make original designs!*, she thought.

She wins the contest because Yagami went to France, and all the others suck at designs.

Her proposal was make a game where you could design your own characters and have stories with them.

The proposal was loved by everyone.

Suzukaze ends up inventing Gacha Life.

_________

Kirigiri has to investigate who killed Hazuki Shizuku.

She discovers Ahagon Umilo is the culprit and calls the police, Ahagon tries to shoot her, but Kirigiri does not die because plot armour, also because that's not a real gun.

Ahagon ignores that and goes away, but she is accidentally vored by Mochizuki and dies.

Shinoda and Iijima return from the mall.

"We're ba-", Shinoda says enthusiastically, then looks at the whole situation. The same with Iijima.

Suzukaze says casually, "Hi Hajime-san! Hi Yun-san!"

Silence.

Both of them go away from there.

Mochizuki says: "Is it lunch yet?"

Sakura appears and says: "Aochi!!! The designs you made are too heavy and the game crashes!!!"

Suzukaze says: "Oh no! Umm… Ask Umiko-san if there is another way to avoid the game crashing!"

Suzukaze realises she is dead.

Everyone starts screaming, and Kirigiri goes away.

_________

Kirigiri Kyoko regrets getting her memories of her two years at Hope's Peak Academy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this pretty much sucks.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, then thank you.
> 
> Yes, they are OOC, yes, I know.


End file.
